


Univers Secrette, Estrelle d'Or

by frenchxkiss



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchxkiss/pseuds/frenchxkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thomas enters a club and has an intense(ly awkward) encounter with tonight’s dj.</p><p>Bitter sweet smells, good dancing and lewd thoughts, old girlfriends, gold-colored drinks and delicate moon flowers.<br/>It gradually gets better as you read.</p><p>This is my first ever fic, please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Univers Secrette, Estrelle d'Or

Hello, Thomas.

 

The night is waiting for you.

 

The gatekeeper scans the clothes decorating your figure.  
The doors are opening.

Are you ready?

Here you are.  
the music floods into you,  
washing over you like a wave of colors you’ve never seen before-  
rushing past you before you can examine them-  
simultaneously melting away  
and ripping god knows what away from you.  
The experience feels new every time.  
It’s a good feeling.  
Breathe, and walk in.

This universe is tangled in stardust, in lights and movement.  
The ground you walk on invisible,  
existing only in vibrations,

mechanical pulse.

The place is littered with sounds- faint and drowning-  
of hard breathing, occasional quiet moaning.  
(Although they are felt more than they are heard.)  
The scent of two hundred and fifty six sweating bodies,  
all kinds of different smoke  
and liquor;  
not so much intoxicating as it is calming.

It’s full tonight.

The air spirals into you- fresh, clear, thin.  
Sharp, but never painful;  
your lungs full of the scented energy.  
Faintly bitter, but never losing that distinct fruity essence.  
Ah.  
That’s what it is- forbidden fruit.  
Toxic and irresistibly sweet.  
Your teeth sink effortlessly into the soft surface,  
it’s laughing on your tongue.

Candy-laced acid.  
Stinging love bite.  
Sweet poison,  
like a slow french kiss tangled in the need for more.

You walk.

Your body brushes against worn leather,  
warm skin.  
You make your way through the bodies that feel more like a single entity than separate people (or people at all),  
alive only through energy.  
Hivemind of young souls.

(You move so slowly…  
drink it in.)

If there is a god,  
it exists in the body of the human.  
As an unexplored force  
corrupting the man-made man,  
reverting them to pairs of hands that kiss the ground shamelessly,  
to bodies that speak through groans and whimpers.  
Primal angels.

If there is a god,  
it is in this room tonight.

Where are you now?  
Where have your slow steps taken you?

Ah.

A throne stands before you,  
a familiar image.  
The king is another tonight,  
but the role of a spectator is almost equally as satisfying.

 _“King.”_ you think. _“Ruler, but not of the people.”_

He needs no servants  
and your eyes are the only ones drinking in his figure,  
as the others are too deep in trance, eyes glazed.  
Dead, but with the essence of the living.  
You observe them for a moment.

They are not bodies anymore- their souls having inhaled the life out of anything you can touch in a human.  
You swear you can almost see through them,  
the lights kissing, pressing the surface of their ghostly forms.  
They’ve probably already been here for hours- unraveling,  
evaporating into divine steam.

And what of the king?

He seems rather uninterested, or perhaps some combination of focused and relaxed.  
He doesn’t move much. It’s a strange contrast, but not too strange-  
it feels right, as though the young man, so unapologetic in his sole state of being,  
makes the subtle nodding of his head appropriate, despite the violent nature of the beat.

The music is powerful, steady, reminiscent of your own passionate concentration when the throne is yours.  
He’s a handsome fellow.  
You chuckle at the thought, maybe you should stop staring now.

_Oh._

Eye contact.

 

For an excruciatingly long moment, neither of you can tear your gaze away- (you are, after all, the only observer- this was inevitable.)  
eyes locked on a stranger, reality submerged in the thick liquid that is this knot of sudden, unnamed emotions.  
You are unsure if the pounding in your ears is the music or your heart that has leaped into your throat.

He turns his head slowly, still unable to tear himself away, trying to break free form your accidental and- completely unintentional- spell.  
He manages to do so (it wasn’t easy),  
fixating on the machine before him, his cheeks slightly flushed now.  
The expression on his face unchanging.  
(You don’t know it, but you’ve cursed him.)

Well, that was interesting.

What a powerful spectator you must be, to distract a king in such a way.

He hunches over the machine, cradling it with his chest and shoulders.  
His left hand presses his left ear- the messenger whispering secrets to him;  
the sounds that are to come.  
He twists knobs with his right hand, clearing the path for the next song.  
The track blends with the fading beat and becomes another.  
Worlds colliding,  
realities woven into one another.

Your shoulders drop,  
the tenseness melting away with the melody encased in this secret universe you’ve entered tonight.

“Mmh…”

The music starts to get a hold of you.  
You are beginning to submit to it’s voice, it’s demanding pleas.  
It begs to be let into your body, to possess and consume you.  
You are allowing it to drink away your free will.  
There is little left.  
You aren’t new to this- but again- it truly is a fresh experience every time.  
And how intimate, the vibrations that seem to stroke, caress…  
the sampled melodies who’s home you now hear being foreign to them– ‘till they become entwined,  
one with their new world, through the love of the people.  
And how strange, you think- to come from one universe, but belong in another.

You close your eyes, everything you are coiling around the music now,  
and accept that this- here-  
is the universe you belong in.

The room disappears along with your body.  
Sensation and soul make up all you are.  
The king has been observing you quietly,  
he’s taken interest in you.

The more you move, the less aware he becomes of his hanging jaw.  
His lips are parted only slightly, but his curiosity is evident.  
You are impressing him.  
The contrast between what he sees now and what he saw in your eyes just a moment ago-  
it’s fascinating- how human you were, how familiar- a face in a crowd.  
Yet now, how unrestrained, how pure and animalistic you’ve become.  
He lets out a huff- eye brows knit together- in what seems like frustration.  
He blinks a few times, his expression quickly changing to something like a half-worried look  
that is secretly sheer sexual pleasure.  
You are unraveling before him.

Thomas,  
he’s found God in your movements.

Something of you now belongs to him,  
but he doesn’t try to take it, and you don’t consciously give it.  
It is a silent, intimate exchange you’ve unknowingly taken part of.

How untamed, what you’ve become.

You smile  
as you feel yourself let go of everything you once were,  
making it possible for the universe to do with you what it pleases.  
You don’t know it, but in this state, the universe is not the only one able to take you,  
touch and taste you,  
breathe the language of sound into the crook of your neck.  
Anyone can.  
Anyone watching, that is.

Who’s watching you, Thomas?

It starts off small, like a perfect tasting cigarette, a pleasurable breath-  
but soon becomes an overwhelming addiction  
wrapped in the fear of having to stop.  
You’ve unknowingly given yourself to the king.  
He’s unwrapping you like a child dying to know what his christmas gift is,  
so desperately and so quickly, that he hasn’t been able to register the event yet  
and this translates to a breathless, low moan escaping his lips along with half of his soul  
as he watches you, still too shocked by the foreign emotions to manage paying attention to anything  
but the gracefully savage mystery before him.

His eyes are on you  
and you are not consciously lending yourself to anyone willing to take you,  
but here you are, shamelessly exposing yourself without showing an inch of skin.  
Similar to the ghosts surrounding you,  
save for the fluidity of your movements distinguishing you from the crowd.

His thoughts grow hotter the more your hips sway,  
the questions melting into more intimate ones the deeper he goes:  
What’s under your shirt?  
What would it feel like, to have his hands there? Palming at your chest?  
Is your skin warm right now?  
Is it sensitive, Thomas?  
Are you sensitive?  
What shade of red paints your skin when too flustered to speak?  
When you’re moaning a boy’s name?  
And what would his name sound like  
sliding down your tongue, dripping down your chin?  
What sounds crawl up your throat when being crushed by repressed desire  
like the kind crushing him right now?

Something like pure hatred forces his chest to tighten.  
He’s secretly blaming you for the chaos banging the walls of his brain,  
yet no part of him wants this to stop.  
What he feels is some mixture of hatred and barely contained inhuman lust.  
He’s panting now.  
Christ, what have you done to the poor man?  
You bare your teeth, as if sensing the king’s needy breaths.  
You wear a look that he’s seen in lovers who chant his name in bed.  
_Damn it._  
The image is too sweet to ignore.

He is suddenly reminded of an old girlfriend.  
She was so shy, always hesitant,  
but that made the night they had spent together special, sweeter.  
She had stripped, baring herself for the king,  
all for him, all by herself.

(In a whisper, the words lick up your jaw-)  
Just like you, Thomas.

“You’re such a slut; you’re so easy.” he’d whisper, commenting on how she had been waiting for him all day,  
just so she could have him breathing commands into her,  
making a barely coherent mess out of the girl.  
(Dirty talk was reserved for special people, the times he’d speak during sex were rare, and words like those were to be considered a treasure.)  
You are nearly as exposed as she.

 _“…Slut…”_  
he mouthes, not referring to old girlfriends anymore.  
He wants you.

The eyes that have been tugging at your clothes, stealing you,  
they blink twice,  
what seems like interrupting confusion painted on the king’s face.  
His head lowers in shame of admitting his desires,  
but soon rises to resume watching his new reason to visit this haven.

It’s somewhat amusing-  
you are so lost in ecstasy, you’ve yet to notice him  
devouring your image,  
silently storing the material you’ve provided him with;  
celluloid images that steal the breath from his lungs.

The song is ending. His set is done.  
_“That’s enough.”_ he thinks, finally breathing,  
trying to convince himself that he’s chosen to stop this behavior out of his own free will.  
His face turns a lovely shade of pink, the embarrassment sinking in.  
He cannot quite understand what’s happened, or how, for you were merely  
a pair of eyes that locked on his for a little too long.  
He wouldn’t doubt the idea that he’s been possessed, or cursed (or both)  
had he been taught to be superstitious at all.  
_“He’s just a stranger…”_ thinks the king,  
“king” no longer a suitable word for what the blushing boy has become.

As if on cue, another is ready to take his place.  
It’s time to give up the throne, let another rule the night.  
Packing his tools, he remembers your image and tries spotting you in the sea of dancers.  
(They’re much more human now, becoming less transparent and more grounded in reality.)  
He doesn’t find you.  
Where have you gone to?

“…oui…ah- merci.”

You sit on a stool, back facing the swimming lights.  
You were thirsty.  
The cold inhabiting the glass is transferring to your palm.  
The liquid hugs three ice cubes,  
it’s only purpose being to coat your throat in something other than saliva.  
(You don’t understand why your throat feels dry, what, is saliva not wet? Ugh.)  
You fixate on the glass, stroking it slowly with your thumb.

At this angle, there is not enough light entering the glass to truly appreciate the color of the drink.  
The lights pound on your back, like waves crashing on rock.  
Your body casts a shadow directly over the glass.  
The color and shade of it’s contents are a mystery to all but you;

_Gold._

It looks lovely when kissed by sunlight,  
although the times you’ve had this drink in broad daylight are few.  
You have fonder, clearer memories of the liquid glistening under the moonlight, or drowning under muffled lights  
like now.

You feel a sense of power over everyone there for a moment-  
the lights, ever changing, hide the liquid’s true form;  
it becoming a myth, shrouded in doubt.  
At times it appears champagne pink.  
Laurel green.  
Dull, dying vermilion.  
Mustard yellow bleeding into a powder blue.  
It’s true beauty is a secret nobody in this universe knows of.

Indeed, Thomas.  
Tonight, you are the only one who knows the beauty of gold.

An image comes to mind, sudden and powerful-  
eyes of the king.  
The thought pulls the breath out of you, your lungs empty for a moment.  
You inhale shakily, shuddering at the feeling, but loving the memory.  
Left. Right.  
No one saw that. Good.

…Black and gold.  
This sea of darkness, space.  
Empty, soundless, but only when lost enough-  
enveloped in the crowded, booming universe.

“Mm…”

In that brief encounter, something happened.  
You can’t understand it,  
but this doesn’t bother you in the slightest.  
He was shining, you think, like the only star in a sea of black,  
visible to none but you,  
the only observer, his only spectator.  
(The effects of the drink are settling in now,  
the warmth nestling in your chest.  
Loose and easy.)

_Golden King._

Ruler of the night, star of your world.  
Treasure, glistening with sweat.  
Your treasure. Your secret. Yours.

“Mine…”

You don’t stop caressing the glass, it being held up in your left hand now, elbow resting on the counter.  
You stare straight ahead, through the wall, into nothing, completely lost in thought.  
Eyelids lowered in a confident, relaxed look.

Silver smile.  
Gleaming, blooming before him.

 _What are you?_ \- the words are silent in his mind  
and he mouthes them without quite realizing it. (The movement is too subtle to notice.)  
The king is seated next to you- wide-eyed- no doubt in some initial attempt to speak to you.  
Mind-reading powers would be wonderful right now.  
He doesn’t know what’s being unveiled before him, but it’s quite a sight-  
you are unfolding into something he cannot fully appreciate, your thoughts a mystery to him.

 _“Oh…”_  
The shirt you’re wearing has short sleeves- a little too short.  
Short and tight. It’s almost too small on you,  
but no.  
It only gives the boy a chance to better appreciate your skin.  
(He doesn’t remember seeing you like this. There’s a jacket on your lap,  
he assumes you took it off when you finished your… display.)  
Soft skin.  
He looks back at you, (deciding that your skin is not you- there’s more to you and he wants to see that.) your eyes.  
Still lost in thought, still a mystery.  
A warmth settles in him, a familiar feeling that’s usually induced by watching children play.  
Hidden. Pleasantly amusing, delicate.

 _Delicate._  
Beautiful, but in secret.  
Moon flower, blooming only in the dead of night,  
in it’s own private world.  
He is not a part of that world right now,  
but this makes your image all the more beautiful.

Distracting thoughts aside, the king truly does enjoy your current display (he almost thinks back to your _other_ display from earlier,  
and doesn’t, deciding this is much better).  
It’s as if you’ve found the secret to stay forever young, he thinks  
and remembers your dancing, what you became.

Divine steam.  
The god in you evaporating into the bitter-sweet air.  
Precious, eternal for tonight, young.  
Forever lost in heaven’s labyrinth.

He hadn’t noticed, but you were speaking. To the bartender, most likely.  
You turn and

oh-  
oh god.  
You’ve found each other.  
He had forgotten that was a possibility.

(Golden star.  
Silver lips.)

That’s him– that’s the king.  
The very same you so confidently claimed as yours a few moments ago.  
Did you say it aloud? Does he know?  
It was just a fantasy, you think- trying to explain to him- to you- trying to convince _someone_ that it’s not what it looks like.  
You forget he can’t hear your thoughts, they bleed into the world and you actually begin speaking, trying to explain that no, christ, you don’t think he’s “yours” in any way.

“I–”

You don’t notice the absurdity of what you’re trying to do right now,  
but nothing else comes out.  
You are both simply lost in each other, speechless, shocked.  
Someone has to breathe, and it’s him who does so first,  
being the more lucid one right now.

“Is… is that real leather?”

_What?_

Your jacket, Thomas. He’s talking about your jacket.

_Oh._

“Um… yeah.” You look down at it plainly, not sure of what exactly is happening right now,  
then back at him.

There is an awkward pause, broken by a statement that can only be even more awkward,  
or not. It’s soothing somehow, you think.

“I play here fridays and sundays at this same hour.”  
He speaks holding his breath,  
lest he drown in the moment.

Another pause.

“I’d…”  
pause.  
“like to see you again.”

You’ve done nothing but gaze at each other (in what seems like disbelief) this whole time,  
him occasionally glancing down at your chest, not daring to look further down, or even at your arms, lest you notice his… whatever it is he feels.  
It’s not lust, he thinks, the thought being too embarrassing to admit while you’re _right there_ in front of him.

“Okay.” you simply say, after another long pause (they aren’t even awkward anymore at this point, you’ve both accepted the situation, comfortable with the discomfort.) .  
_Okay._  
Any other time and the king would have been offended.

No matter how shallow the words, how long the silence,  
there is- strangely enough- a sense of comfort in this awkward encounter.  
A nervousness and fear that makes your hearts race, but slows time.  
Something about all this feels like home.

“I’m… I have to go, it’s late.”  
It is, you’re surprised you’re aware of the fact.

“…Yeah.”  
You’ve both accepted whatever has happened, no longer defensive or insecure (but nervous nonetheless)  
and the king’s response, the way he responds, is an indication of that- proof that you are both somehow comfortable with this.

You stand.  
Jacket in one hand, fingers raising in another;  
a poor, weak attempt at waving goodbye.

“Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

Pause.

You start heading towards the door  
and he watches you leave.  
You arrive at the doors and they open.  
Outside, the walk back home awaits you.  
A quick breeze kisses your arms, making you shiver.  
Breathe.  
You start putting on your jacket, thinking about looking back-  
back at him-  
but you don’t.

The sounds behind you are muffled with the sensations brought by standing here- in the middle of two entirely different realities.  
Even the temperature is different in each one.

You exit one universe  
to begin existing in another.

Your legs somehow lead you outside (you don’t feel very in control of them right now)  
pausing to look up;  
the sky is smiling, but only at you.

The moon welcomes you.

“Hello, Thomas.

The night is waiting for you.”

You walk back home, sad from the lack of company,  
but content with the comfort of knowing that there is a new star in your world,  
in this world, in the other, and any other hidden worlds you’ve yet to explore.  
No matter what universe you choose to exist in,  
there will always be  
the king,  
brushing his hair in front of a mirror, ruling the night, walking back home,  
shining.  
He will always be there- somewhere.

You will see him again.  
You are excited for what the future holds.

Silver smile.

All is well.

-

**Author's Note:**

> -Guy-man is the king in case you were wondering.
> 
> -The title is a mix of ??? and french.
> 
> Secrette= secret  
> Estrelle= star  
> How you say it: “seh-kret” and “es-trell”, french r's.  
> The title, translated, would be “Secret Universe, Star of Gold”.


End file.
